Images of Cupid
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean discovers he has a craving after all - Castiel. Episode tag to 5x14, "My Bloody Valentine." Rated M for adult content and sex in a public place. Dean/Castiel


**Author's Notes** : written by request of **Dark Valencia**, who wanted an episode tag to x14, "My Bloody Valentine" where Dean isn't actually empty and gets hungry for love and sex...from Castiel! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Images of Cupid** by _Shadow Of Castiel_

Images of Cupid superimposed themselves upon the wakeful Dean's closed eyelids, as the hunter remembered once more the way the third level cherub had appeared earlier the previous day, called down by Castiel's Enochian chants. Dean shuddered at the memory of the cherub's form of a handshake by way of a massive, choking bear hug to first Dean himself, then Castiel, then Sam. Dean smiled when he thought that Sam's hug had been the most affectionate, the most lingering, whereas Castiel and Dean's hug had been manly, a little rough around the edges.

He huffed out a weary laugh at the memory, before his thoughts turned to Cupid crying, hurt that they'd thought him capable of murdering the young couple they'd been investigating. A flash of memories fled unbidden into his mind of reading the reports of how they'd torn flesh from each other's bones, filled their stomachs with each other's bodies until they could eat no more, until they both were dead. The couple had been on their first date, the girl a virgin, the boy an eager and willing subject to seeming cannibalism, all too ready to eat his virginal girlfriend in return.

He shuddered and turned his thoughts back to Cupid, naked though he was bar a diaper. He remembered the way that Castiel had comforted the cherub when he'd been crying, arms wrapped around his chubby body, hands patting against naked shoulderblades as he comforted Cupid and a wash of sudden affection that wasn't unfamiliar to Dean sped through his body, all directed towards Castiel. The feelings weren't new to him; he'd been feeling a steadily growing attraction for the angel, never acted upon, although he was almost certain the angel reciprocated his feelings.

Dean tossed and turned in bed, suddenly uncomfortable in his sleeplessness, unable to get rid of the raging hard on that held him its sudden, insistent grip. He craved Castiel, craved him more than ever before since rolling into town the previous morning. He now started to fantasize once more about Castiel's body beneath the dark suit and lighter trenchcoat, wanted to feel Castiel's kisses, his soft lips against his own, feel his skin against his naked body and make Castiel groan, cry out his name and come for him.

The feelings, barely manageable before, were now magnified a thousandfold. He considered jerking off, in an attempt to alleviate the tension in his dick, but he couldn't, at least not while Sam was sleeping in the other bed. Dean's thoughts trailed over a comment that Sam had made the evening before, of letting Dean go to the bars to pick up single women in what Sam termed as the "unattached drifter Christmas." Dean had shrugged, mouth turned down with quick disinterest and had said he wasn't into all that this year.

The elder Winchester couldn't help but notice the faint look of surprise trapped deep within his brother's gaze; even though the moment passed quickly, the surprise had been there. Dean had to admit, even to himself, that it hadn't sounded like him speaking, but denied that anything was wrong to Sam, when his brother likened him to a dog with the way he was acting. Dean had snorted, accused his brother of being patronisingly condescending, but had claimed to not be feeling the vibes surrounding trawling the beautiful and available women that night.

He just hadn't wanted to admit the real reason as to why he'd turned down the offer of going out; that he wanted Castiel, not random unattached women in bars. He didn't think his brother would understand. He moaned softly, turned over in bed and jumped when he saw Castiel sitting on the bed beside him unannounced. Dean hadn't heard him arriving, nor the tell-tale signs of wings cutting through the air and angelic voices whispering, so lost in his thoughts had he been. The angel was still eating, mouth wrapped around the umpteenth burger of the day, large eyes closed as he consumed the meat and bread between his greasy fingers.

Dean couldn't help but grin at the sight of Castiel eating, so unused to the idea of him doing such a human thing as eat a burger. Castiel had explained that it was Jimmy, his vessel, that was craving red meat, transferring those base emotions onto the angel inside him. Castiel moaned as he popped the last piece of the burger into his mouth, cheeks stuffed out with bread and meat, eyes still closed as his mouth worked at the food filling it, chewing rapidly against the bulging mouthful, a slight smile touching his sauce covered lips.

Dean thought once more over how they'd come to the conclusion that it was one of the Four Horsemen, Famine, that was at large in the town causing people to give into their cravings for drink, for drugs, for Twinkies in one case, burgers in Castiel's case, Castiel in Dean's.

"Hey, Cas," Dean murmured softly, smiling when he saw Castiel's luminescent blue eyes turning to face him. "You still eating? Haven't you had enough?"

He had to huff out a laugh at that, all too used to his brother asking him the very same question, until the past two days. Now, instead of burgers, all he could think about was a pair of beautiful blue eyes, kissable lips, soft feathered wings and Castiel's gruff voice screaming his name as he climaxed. Dean blinked, forced himself to concentrate on Castiel's next words as the angel replied to his earlier question.

"No, Dean, I'm still hungry," he replied, looking a little sorrowful that the last of his previous burger had all been consumed.

Dean sighed, laid one weary hand over his eyes, before sighing again.

"D'you wanna go get another one? I'll come with you, Cas. I can't sleep anyhow," Dean murmured, as he sat up, naked upper body catching the light and Castiel's rapt attention.

Dean caught the look in Castiel's eyes and turned away, a triumphant smile caught upon his lips at what he'd seen. If he'd been looking at someone entirely human, and not an angel possessing a human, he would have sworn he saw lust in Castiel's eyes. He turned back once he'd gotten to his feet and started to dress, noticed that Castiel was staring at Dean's boxer clad ass with obvious interest.

Dean huffed out another laugh, but didn't address the situation, thinking that he'd caught the angel's attention perfectly. If anything happened between them that night, the hunter knew that it wouldn't be one sided at all, like he'd initially feared.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked, once he was decent enough to leave.

Castiel all but fell over in his haste to stand, large blue eyes reminiscent of an eager puppy, and Dean had stop himself from draping his arm around Castiel's waist. What if he was wrong? What if Castiel really didn't feel the same way and Dean had imagined it all, projecting his own feelings onto what he suspected was an emotionless angel? He sighed, turned away and opened the door to the motel room quietly, shutting it just as quietly once Castiel had followed him through it.

The angel watched Dean closely, at the way he locked the door behind them, at the confident way he carried himself, and for a moment, their eyes met, locked, before both looked away with embarrassment. For a brief moment back in the motel room, Castiel had almost been certain that Dean was going to put his arm around him, had craved Dean's touch, had wanted it for as long as he'd known Dean Winchester.

He sighed, remained silent until they'd reached the all night diner nearby, sitting outside in the balmy air on a secluded picnic table tucked around the side of the building in the night dark shadows. Castiel didn't know why Dean had chosen that particular spot, but was secretly glad he had. Dean sat back, face almost completely in the shadows as he watched the angel stare at his burger with unmistakeable reverence, and felt lust twisting through his body. He had the urge to just take Castiel now, to try his luck, to kiss him, make love to him, give into the cravings that held him body, soul and mind in its sway. He remained where he was with a struggle.

The scents of the burger joint wafted heavily around them, surrounding them with the unmistakeable smell of meat, fries, onions combining with the scent of Castiel's burger. If Dean had felt hungry, he would have been tempted to buy a few burgers of his own, but he wasn't. Strangely, he felt full, not tempted by the food smells gathering around him, more tempted by the angel holding the food rather than the burger itself. He watched as Castiel bit into the burger, plump lips shining with grease and tomato ketchup, biting into it again even before the first mouthful had gone.

Within a couple minutes, the burger had all but disappeared, leaving Castiel sucking the last of the ketchup and grease from his fingers with loud, sucking, satisfied pops as he pulled first one finger, then another into his mouth, ripe lips stretched and pouting around his fingers temptingly. Castiel's dark, satisfied blue eyes shifted up to Dean's, caught him staring, mouth open, gaze travelling down to Dean's dick pressing insistently against his jeans and remaining there, gaze heavy upon the hunter's erection as though it were the most amazing thing in the world to the angel right then.

Dean couldn't hold himself back any longer, couldn't stop himself from reaching out and wrapping needy fingers around Castiel's wrist and pulling the angel's long fingers from his mouth, ripe lips sliding easily free from his digits. Castiel watched him, intense gaze turned trustingly upon Dean's face and didn't pull away when Dean started sucking on the remaining ketchup laden fingers eagerly.

Dean heard Castiel's surprised, aroused groans fall past his plump lips, as Dean suckled at his fingers eagerly. The hunter's eyes drifted closed, enjoyed the feel of Castiel's fingers in his mouth and the angel tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten, the tang of the sauce mixing with the musky sweetness of Castiel himself.

Finally, Castiel's fingers were clean, suckled of offending tomato ketchup and Dean let Castiel pull his fingers free from his mouth with some reluctance. He didn't want the moment to end, uncertain as to where to take the situation now, whether Castiel even wanted it to go further. He thought once again of the intense looks that lingered, that seemed only reserved for Dean himself, never Sam nor anyone else for that matter and felt emboldened by them.

He leant in, hesitantly, daring to claim a kiss from the angel before him, smiling when Castiel didn't pull away. He briefly toyed with the idea that perhaps Castiel didn't know what he was about to do, but by the deep, yearning look trapped within the angel's perfect blue gaze, it seemed as though Castiel knew full well Dean's intent and wasn't about to discourage it.

Dean's mouth hovered close to Castiel's tempting lips, trying to imagine what it would feel like to finally kiss the object of his desire and so many late night fantasies, and was surprised when Castiel murmured - "Do it, Dean. Just kiss me, if you want to."

Dean's eyes flickered up to Castiel's so close to his own, was surprised at the crackling tension held deep within Castiel's perfect gaze and he didn't even answer, just closed the distance between them like the angel had asked, mouth locking gently against Castiel's. The angel's mouth was soft, pliant, as silken smooth as Dean had imagined, tasted better still. He moaned when Castiel was responsive, if a little hesitant, though that hesitancy soon disappeared once Castiel became used to the idea of kissing Dean.

Finally, the kiss ended, leaving Dean a ragged mess about to come undone at the seams if something else didn't happen soon. His dick was pressing hard against the too constricting embrace of his jeans, needing release, pleasure, rock hard with need. He moaned, eyes closing with pain when he shifted slightly against the hard wooden bench beneath his ass. His eyes opened again when he heard Castiel shift himself beside him, found his gaze locked with Castiel's as the angel tilted his head to the side.

"Do you wish to fuck me, Dean?" Castiel asked, making Dean rear back from him in surprise as though the angel had all out hit him, instead of guessing what he truly wanted.

"We can't," Dean wheezed out, cursing himself for even arguing against it, but unable to even explain why he was doing it. "Can we?"

"Why not?" Castiel asked, with his usual brand of frank honesty. "You want to fuck me. I want you to fuck me, as well."

Dean openly gaped, disbelief unhinging his jaw at the thought of Castiel frankly talking about Dean having sex with him in just the same manner as if he were talking about the weather. Then Castiel's words caught up with him and he almost choked. Hearing Castiel swear so blatantly was almost as tantalizing as the idea of actually getting down and dirty with him.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, eyebrows lifting high above his eyes almost to hairline, wrinkles appearing in his forehead with the force of his surprise.

"Yes, Dean, I am interested in being fucked by you," Castiel replied. "I want you, Dean."

"Oh God, I can't tell you how good that is to hear you say that, dude," Dean said, laughter rippling through his words as he shook his head in ever apparent disbelief at the angel sitting across from him.

Despite what Castiel was asking of him, he still looked like the poster boy of divine angelic innocence, all big blue eyes and patient, forthright gaze, innocence shining from every pore now turning darker with growing arousal. The scent of Castiel's arousal was unmistakeable to Dean, heavy on the air and mirroring Dean's ever heightening need. He leant forward to claim Castiel's soft mouth with a sloppy kiss, trying to taste Castiel again beneath the heaviness of the burger he still could detect on Castiel's tongue.

Castiel moaned, whimpered, almost pulled away, then kissed him back full force, stealing the hunter's breath and lacing fingers through the hunter's short hair. He caught Dean's aroused moans of pleasure and encouragement, giving in to his own cravings for Dean that he'd been holding on to for so long, opening himself up to Dean for him to take.

Dean pressed home his advantage, giving in to everything he'd been feeling for what seemed like ages, hands pawing eagerly at Castiel's body beneath his flimsy white shirt. He was as firm as expected, pliant in all the right places, responsive as Dean had ever imagined while he was alone and pleasuring himself beneath the sheets of a motel room bed.

He started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, popping the buttons through the button holes slowly, drawing away to look down at what he was doing, all too convinced that the angel would pull away and smite him for being presumptuous. Nothing happened; instead Castiel sat back and watched him, trust settled deep within his gaze and he even helped Dean with his tie, his belt buckle when Dean's fingers fumbled.

Castiel loved the feel of Dean's hands heavy and insistent upon his body, loved the eager look upon Dean's face and in his eyes, loved the feel of the hunter's excited breath huffing and playing across his face, his slim cheeks. By the time Castiel's pants were open, peeled back from his slender hips, revealing an erection bulging against his cotton boxers, he was wheezing too, finding it difficult to breathe past lust constricted throat.

Dean stood, unbuckled his jeans, thumbing open the button and unzipping them, before he sighed when the pressure was relieved from his own achingly hard dick. Castiel's gaze was heavy and definitely interested still as he stared at Dean's erection, a soft moan moving past his lips as his fingers reached to cup Dean's dick experimentally.

The angel's gaze flickered up when he heard Dean whimper, eyes closed, mouth slack as Castiel started rubbing Dean's erection through his boxers, fingers wet with the pre-cum already pooling upon the material. Dean moved his hips in time with Castiel's attentive, surprisingly skilled fingers, low groans of arousal falling from his lips into the night air.

"Please," Castiel said, almost begged. "Please fuck me, Dean."

The almost achingly child like innocence shine through his dirty words, turning Dean on more efficiently than if Castiel had been wilfully playful. He nodded, unable to speak past his too dry throat, watched as Castiel stood and pushed his pants, his boxers free from slender hips. Dean placed his hand in the small of Castiel's back, urged him to lay face down upon the table, eyes resting upon Castiel's exposed ass eagerly.

He'd never been with a man before, had never even considered it until Castiel. Even though he knew angels were supposedly genderless, Castiel, the angel, was still riding a very male vessel. Surprisingly the thought didn't turn Dean off; he'd wanted to do this, wanted Castiel for so long, all he could think about was getting inside him and finding release.

He groaned, thinking for the first time that he had no lube, couldn't prepare Castiel for this, then did the only thing he could think of to make this easier - he spat into his hand, coated his fingers with his saliva and swept his fingertips across Castiel's ass and leaving wet lines in their wake. He heard Castiel moan brokenly beneath him, pleading with him to do something, and Dean slid his fingers to Castiel's tight hole gently.

The angel didn't expect the amount of pleasure to course through his body after Dean had eased his finger inside him, stretching him awkwardly, quickly finding a more comfortable rhythm, before adding another finger. Castiel started rocking back onto Dean's hand, mewls falling from between his kiss swollen lips as Dean grew more confident with preparing him for his dick. Castiel cried out when Dean finally drew his hand away, apparently satisfied that the angel could take him.

Castiel sighed, shifted, felt his cheek pressed flat against the picnic table, hard wood cool and unforgiving beneath his skin, yet it was nothing in comparison with the aroused heat baking from Dean's skin as the hunter leant into him, wet dick pressed up tight against Castiel's hole. Castiel whimpered uneasily, soon easing into an aroused whine when he felt Dean push into him slowly, thick shaft filling him, connecting their bodies together pleasurably.

Dean cried out when he finally found himself where he wanted to be, caught deep inside Castiel, dick sheathed inside him and filling him, claiming him as his and his alone. He gripped Castiel's hips securely, steadying him as his hips started to move against the angel's erratically, snug channel feeling good against his taut flesh. He quickened the pace, hips slamming against hips as Castiel started to move uncertainly back onto him, begging whines encouraging him to further efforts as they fucked against a wooden picnic table.

Castiel's body was jerked forcibly against the table with the force of Dean's eager thrusts, cries growing louder, stronger as he let himself go, let himself feel, let himself be one with Dean like he wanted, like Dean wanted. The hunter felt Castiel let go, felt his body suddenly shift and loosen, become more responsive and he cried out exultantly, thrusting harder into his lover and making Castiel's whines turn into loud, purling mewls of high arousal.

Dean didn't, couldn't last long, the reality of making love to Castiel far outstripping the fantasies he'd held onto for so long and he filled Castiel up with his spend, hips stuttering against the angel's as he climaxed. He felt shooting firework thrills of aroused pleasure coursing through him, making him feel better than good, on top of the world and wanting to repeat it. He couldn't, his body wouldn't let him, soft dick already slipping free from Castiel's ass with a soft plop.

Castiel turned over on the table, shirt open over his lean abdomen, scraps of skin dotted with hair exposed to the night sky, dick still hard and curling towards his abdomen as he pleaded with Dean with his gaze to do something.

"Oh Cas," Dean murmured, wincing for Castiel's benefit because it must hurt to be so aroused yet not knowing relief.

He gripped Castiel's dick between the circle of his fingers, smearing the first strands of pre cum over the angel's thick shaft, and Dean groaned again at the feel of him thick and heavy in his hand. Castiel felt good held between his fingers and his hand snapped against the angel's shaft. He soon figured out what Castiel liked, what made him feel good by the way his fingers passed over certain spots and he concentrated on them, making Castiel writhe upon the table beneath him, head whipping from side to side as he cried out for Dean incessantly. Finally he climaxed, thick strands of his spunk coating Dean's hand in thick ropes, covering his own abdomen with shining strands of it as his hips lifted clear of the wooden table top, Dean's name wailing on his lips.

Dean stepped back, unable to believe he'd finally done it, finally slept with Castiel like he'd been dreaming about for what seemed like forever, had made him come and scream for him on climax. The sensations were nothing like what he imagined, better, and he felt good, elation pouring through him, combined with the own heady feelings still trapped inside him from his own climax.

He sat beside Castiel, both exhausted, sated, fucked out and trembling still from their shared experience. Castiel reached out hesitantly and took Dean's hand in his own, long, slender fingers wrapping around the hunter's and throwing him a shy smile when Dean looked at him.

"This wasn't purely the horseman giving me these cravings, Cas," Dean felt compelled to tell the angel, didn't want him thinking Dean wanted him only for one night. "A lot of it was me. I wanted you, I still want you now. I just hope - "

He broke off, worried that he would sound trite, worried that his words already were trite.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel prompted, eyes resting and unflinching upon Dean's face.

His expression was soft, thin face smoothed out in gentle lines, making him seem more beautiful than ever to the hunter. Dean smiled lopsidedly, and couldn't look away.

"I just hope this won't be the last time we do this," he replied, gently, deciding to just be honest with the angel.

After all, it was his future he was talking about, a possible future shared with Castiel if only the angel would permit it.

"No, Dean, this won't be the last time that happens. It wasn't all the Horseman's hunger making me act the way I did either," Castiel revealed. "I've wanted you since I pulled you kicking and screaming from Hell."

"That long, huh?" Dean asked, with a chuckle. "Yeah, me too."

Castiel almost smiled, and a shared comfortable silence fell between them, as they stared off across the road, hands still entwined.

"C'mon, Cas. We'd best be getting back to the motel room or Sam will be calling the police," Dean murmured, standing finally, to pull his jeans and boxers up with one free hand.

Castiel stood, reluctantly dropped Dean's hand, allowing the hunter to properly fasten his jeans, so that he could pull up and fasten his own pants. They remained silent still, hands instinctively reaching for each other's once again as they walked across the road back to the motel room.

"Famine sure did us a favor, didn't he?" Dean murmured, before he unlocked the door to their motel room. "If not for him, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"I'm sure we're the first people to want to thank a Horseman of the Apocalypse, Dean," Castiel murmured back, following Dean silently into the room itself.

Dean chuckled quietly, locking the door behind him, and knowing the angel was right.

"Hey, you never know, Cupid could have had a hand in this, bringing us together," the hunter remarked, dryly, as he removed his jacket. "Huh, as long as he didn't draw Enochian sigils on my heart, I'm fine."

"No, Dean, I already did that when I carved them into your ribs," Castiel replied as candidly as usual.

"What?" Dean asked sharply in surprise, stopping to stare at the smiling angel and making Sam stir in his sleep. "You already did that?"

"Yes, I carved an Enochian sigil on your heart. I already told you I wanted you. I didn't want anyone else getting their hands on you," Castiel replied, still smiling as though at some long hidden private joke. "My sigil was a warning to anyone else that you're mine."

"Wait, has Sam got one of those sigils on his heart too?" Dean asked, the first faint stirrings of jealousy heating his voice as he gestured towards his still restless brother.

"No, I don't want Sam, not in that way anyway. Just you," and Castiel sat down resolutely upon the edge of Dean's bed.

"Well, thank God for that," and Dean laughed, finally waking Sam up from his sleep.

"Dean," Sam murmured, sleepily. "What are you doing? You trying to wake me up, dude?"

"No, Sammy, go back to sleep. I'm turning in myself," Dean soothed him, eyes still locked with Castiel's.

"Where have you been? You look like you've been out," Sam observed, yawning loudly as he scrubbed at his eyes with one large hand.

"I had an angel, I mean, a burger. Or rather Castiel did. I should shut up now," Dean said, turning away in embarrassment, even though his words were incomprehensible to his brother.

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Sam replied, too tired to even properly listen to his brother let alone figure out his meaning.

Dean winked at Castiel, a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth up, smile growing broader when Castiel surprisingly winked slowly back. Dean chuckled softly, turned away and undressed ready for bed, sliding beneath his covers when he'd removed everything except for his boxers. Castiel remained sitting on the edge of his bed, looking serene in the moonlight filtering in from outside.

"You're still gonna be there in the morning, right, Cas?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Dean. I will be here for as long as you want me," Castiel replied, deep voice warm, pleased wistful.

"Always," Dean replied, before yawning loudly and settling down to sleep.

He felt Castiel settle on the bed beside him, body fitting snug against his own as he wrapped one arm around Dean's waist gently. Dean smiled and snuggled into Castiel's warmth, not caring whether Sam saw them in that position in the morning. Dean decided it best if Sam knew sooner rather than later about Dean's promising relationship with Castiel. He was hoping that Sam would understand ...

-fini-


End file.
